Sims 2: Unpleasant Towns
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: New faces appear Strangetown and Pleasantview. Old faces return. Spoiler: Bella appears not to be dead. Johnny wants to find more about his alien side. Ripp wants to run away. Nina rethinks her life choices. Dustin wants to leave this 'cookie cutter town' and go somewhere new. Daniel does the unthinkable. Tank finds love, but with a twist. Who knows what else will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_In the computer disk and lab, Creator made Sim and Simkind_

_All across the Sim Land _

_Things were joyous_

_Sike_

_Little did they know, things would get even more complicated_

**Pleasantview- It doesn't seem what the name says**

**Strangetown- The name is true, but for how long**

_The Pleasant's weren't all that 'pleasant'_

_The Goths, gaining and losing a family member_

_Did Don actually do it?_

_New families join the drama_

_Old faces return_

_What will happen next?_

_Will I ever stop with the prolong _

_Will I update this ever week?_

_Probably not_

_NEXT TIME ON 'Sims 2: Untold stories'_

_(I'll come up with a new name)_


	2. Amor -Strangetown-

_The Love household_

_Well this is different from our old home, _I thought to myself. A huge house in the desert, by some family named the Grunts. From what she heard, the father is a General for the Army (_We have one? But ugh, nevermind). _He remarried a woman named Mary (_go figure_) and became a father to her daughter, Ramona. His sons, Tank, Ripp, and Buck were different, but what do you expect when you live in a place called Strangetown.

"Amor, darling, could you pick your sister up from school? She has baseball lessons." My mother French accent voice called out to me from my bedroom window. Getting up from my new bed, I get up and go downstairs and head outside. My mom is directing the movers as they moved our stuff.

"Okay mom." I replied monotone to her. She smiled and nodded and went to talk to the movers.

My dad was setting up his gardening tools and dirt in a little corner of our yard. I think he's going to build a shed later this week. My little sister, Selina, already made some new friends. A blonde girl with to wild ponytails and another blonde boy wearing flip flops.

I guess that's Buck and two guys fighting behind him are his brothers. I study them as they fight about something. The boy with the buzzcut and army clothing is obvious Tank; because he looks like he's about to blow a fuse _(Ba dum tis) _and his brother Ripp, with the shaggy hair and his worn out flip flops. _What is with these guys and flip flops _I twisted my face as I asked myself.

"General wants you to come home now! After your lousy performance on your report and your detentions racking up causing him to miss a day of work because of your laziness idiotic shenanigans!" Tank yelled at his brother. Ripp swatted the spit from Tank's mouth coming onto him.

"Honestly can you 'say it' not 'spray it' lughead?" Ripp said, rolling his eyes.

"You're impossible!" Tank roared, throwing his hands up. Buck looked over towards his brothers. His eyes were full of sadness, poor kid. I bet he's use to this.

"Oh but your 'the greatest thing' since bread huh Tank?" Ripp mirrored the anger from him and balling his fist. It looks like they were going to fight. _I have to stop this. _

I run over there before any blows could happen between to the two. They dropped their fist and looked over at me.

"Who are you ma'am?" Tank asked, anger draining from his face. Ripp, on the other hand, seemed skeptical of me.

"Yeah who are you?" He questioned me. I pointed to the move vans in front of my house.

"My name is Amor. It's Spanish and French for-""Love." Tank cut me off. He apologized and I waved it off. I chuckled at his gentlemanly ways. I can sense Ripp was getting pissed off by this.

"Private Tank Grunt ma'am!" He saluted perfectly at me. I saluted back, having some previous knowledge in the Army.

"I'm Ripp. I'm the slightly sane one around in the family. Except Buck, but he's just a child." Ripp boasted, sticking out his chest. Tank facepalmed at his brother and sighed. Just then, a GREEN ALIEN and a girl with gingerbread skin and blonde hair came running to us, well to Ripp at least.

"Hey Ripp is he giving you problems again?" The green one spoke to Ripp. Blondie tried to hold him back just in cast. Sighing, I step in between the two before any damage happened.

"It's just a brotherly debate on the weather." I explain to his friends, faking a tight smile. I glared at the brothers the same way my mom glares at Dad if he forgets her special order shoes. Something about my glare made them stop side-eyeing each other and walked away. _My work here is done. _As Tank walked away, Ripp's friends and he kept staring at me. The green one look shocked as Ripp, but Blondie crossed her arms at me and had a displeased look to her face. I waved to them goodbye as I headed back into my house. Like I was gonna stay outside in this hot desert heat. I can feel my hair frizzing up already!

_Anyway, this only the beginning of many._

_3 weeks passed and another family moved in. The Geraldine's or something. They sound kinda Italian but her daughter is the same skintone as me. Her mother is a little lighter than her. You could hardly tell that they're related. Her mother, a total Mary Sue (her name is actually Mary. Typical blonde blue eye woman.) I think she has a crush on the General. I mean she bakes him cakes and pies, and sometimes late at night they go star gazing. It's weird._

_Oh! The girl, Ramona, her name, she's pretty cool. She's around 5'4, likes bright pink lipstick, tank tops and shorts, and she's mysterious. She speaks to some of the jocks and the goths at school and that's about it. We talk here and there but I'm busy with Ballet and Art and picking up Selina it's kinda hard to relax somedays._

_I found out that the alien is Johnny. His dad is an alien as well as Jill, his sister but she's more human than alien. Me and Johnny are actually going fishing and bringing our siblings with us. He even invited Ripp and Buck. Ophelia, ah the dark blonde. Heard quite the rumors about her family. She doesn't seem to like me much. I have no idea what I did but it's whatever. I tried. _

"Amor, help me find my helmet please!" my sister busted open my room with tears. She had a game in an hour. Sighing, I look under my bed and toss her helmet towards her as we went down the stairs.

_We'll talk later. _


	3. Geraldine -Strangetown-

The Geraldine's Household

Ramona PoV

If my mom hadn't moved us from SimCity to 'Strangetown' I could probably be happy, except that I'm not. She's getting super close with the General and his sons. Ripp is a slacker, Tank follows his dad and Buck is busy doing whatever with the girls next door. This town is dead (seeing as Olive Specter has a graveyard maybe the wrong use of words). I'm the only child, the sole heir to my dads' business.

Nevermind him, I have to focus on my mom cooking some fancy dinner since the Grunts are coming over. She's making me wear this stupid blue dress and straighten my hair so it won't 'stick up like Point Dexter'. I facepalmed at her reference, well a least she tried. 

She's fixing her makeup in the hallway mirror going over her typical blonde hairs and blue eyes and fair skin. I inherited my dad's caramel skin, his penny copper eyes, and anger. My mother is a white woman and dad is a half Puerto Rican, half Italian part, black man. They fused all that together and got me. I always longed for a younger sibling, seeing as all my friends had one and 'wish' they could trade lives with me. It sucks that I might never have that chance of having a younger sibling to bond with. Plus they can take over our father's 'legacy'.

The doorbell ranged. Since mom was still fixing her hair, I went to open the door since I know who it was already. The door open and there appeared the Grunt family all dressed up. Tank even gotten rid of his face mask as well as his dad. Buck looks so cute in his pale blue shirt and his comb all neatly.

"Hello Miss Ramona, the Grunt men are ready for a lovely dinner that you two ladies have made." Buzz greeted as he shook my hand. I let them inside, closing the door after we all went inside. The house smells like a parade of foods coming all over the place. Steak, potatoes, corn bread, rice and beans, spinach, and for drinks: mango juice. Home grown of course.

While we waited for the food to cool off, we took our seats at the table: Me and Tank on the right side, Mom and Buzz on the left while Ripp and Buck took up the ends. While everybody got settled I tried to get another piece of steak until another fork was on 'my' steak. I looked at the enemy taking my prize and here was the eldest Grunt boy trying to take my food.

"Go on ahead Ma'am." He handed me the steak I longer didn't want. That's weird; I don't turn down steak, even for a cute guy.

_CUTE?! _I made a face and muttered 'Thank you' and went back to eating my food.

Ripp snickered at his brother who smacked him on him back of the head. Ripp reacted and jumped out of his chair and push his brother out of the chair. Their dad was flustered apologizing to my mom while Buck sighed and ate his food. Ripp and Tank were going at as I tried to help but Buck just shook his head. His eyes looks sadden and tired. Poor kid, he's used to this kind of stuff.

The General is yelling and trying to separate his sons while my mother tries to calm him down. Ripp finally stands up, his right eye is black, lip busted, and some tears down his face. Tank has a few scratches and a bloody nose my mother gets him a cloth for. I got my napkin and dipped some water on the napkin for Ripp. The house was quiet after everything went intense. Ripp and Tank were just glaring at each other as their dad went to get their stuff.

"I'm so sick of you and this family!" Ripp spat to Tank. Tank growled as my mom held him back from hurting him.

"You're just a no-good slacker asshole loser! Ever since mom died you've been going on with this 'Woe is me' crap forever Ripp!" Tank yanked out of my mom's hold and went into his face.

My mother gasped, Buzz just got Buck and pulled Tank from saying anymore leaving only me, him, and my mom as they went home.

I comforted Ripp as he cried on my shoulder. Tank gave me the coldest glare I felt my heart freeze. My mom came over joining in the hug.

Somedays I wish I could have a younger brother or sister, because I would never treat them like Tank treats Ripp.


	4. Chapter 4

Amor (Pleasantview)

"Move those boxes over there please." A tan woman dressed in a black cardigan with a decent length skirt and flats. She scanned her, or _their _new home. Two story house, 3 rooms and a huge yard. The neighbors around the area are quite friendly. A little café was 2 blocks over in case the woman needed inspiration.

'Maybe I can turn the extra room into an office. I haven't written anything decent lately." A smile appeared on her lips.

CRASH!

"Hey Vaugh when did we get anything with glass?" A voice shrieked out to the woman called Vaugh. She signed and stalked over pass the movers to her sister, no; twin was standing over the broken glass. The girl look exactly like Vaugh but her hair in two low bun/ponytails, the same crystal blue eyes, button nose, and her eyes much wider than her twin. Dressed

"Nice going Tessa that was a gift from Rena who got that for our 17 birthday." Vaugh rolled her eyes at her sister. She instructed a passing mover to throw the box away. Tessa rolled her eyes at her younger twin spoiled behavior.

'She's such an uptight bore. Her and her hipster ways.' Tessa thought to herself.

She picks up a throw pillow and puts it on the couch. Satisfied with her work, Tessa plops across the couch. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head.

"Get up Tessa; we got a lot of moving and unpacking to do." Vaugh's voice boomed from the kitchen.

"I finished my crap already Princess, it's you and you ancient crap that needs to be unpacked." And with that the woman went back to her nap.

It turns out Tessa was right as she headed upstairs to see her room and saw the piles of boxes scattered around the room.

"I hate when she's right." Vaugh sighed and began unpacking.

Nighttime

Night came and Vaugh with packing and changed out of her clothes and into her pajama's. Vaugh cooking in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and Tessa, who managed to change into her pajamas and started to sketch some drawings on the couch.

Some indie pop played idly while Vaugh chopped up some potatoes. Tessa sung along to some of the words. For once things were peaceful. Tessa still lost in her work while Vaugh was just about to finish the potatoes for their meal.

"Alright Tessa here is your lovely meal made by yours truly." Vaugh said as she placed their food on the newly table. Groaning as she was moved from her art Tessa stared at the food.

Roast beef, mash potatoes, fried chicken, rice and beans and some fruit punch in a wine glass for Tessa. She doesn't drink, finding it 'boring and bad for the body'. Vaugh sat down across the table and began eating her meal.

The twins made light conversation; the move, jokes, their work, lack of Vaugh's work, their old home and childhood. After a good laugh, the two cleared the tabled and wash dishes. Tessa playfully splashing her younger twin as they cleaned the dishes leading to a war.

After another clean up and change of clothes they bid each other goodnight. Vaugh plopped into her bed, exhausted. Moving and unpacking took a toll on her body. She settled into her comforter on her queen size bed. 'What a day, we moved into a normal town and we can move on.' She thought before finally falling into a deep sleep.

Tessa on the other hand was fighting hard to sleep. Memories plaguing her mind coming left and right. She tossed for the 17th time unable to sleep. "Dammit, stupid people, stupid dreams." She muttered as she got up from her bed and opened her door. She flinched at the light of the moon shining through the giant window muttering about getting curtains for the 'big ass window of holy grail'.

Softly she opened Vaugh's door and leaned on the doorframe. Chuckling softly at her young twin state of sleep with a hard face she tried not to laugh. Carefully walking over to the young woman in front of her, Tessa sat on the opposite side of Vaugh and lay down. She put her arms behind her head and stared at the moon and Vaugh's head figure.

'Damn I never notice how big her head is. Like if I had a watermelon I could smash it.' Tessa quietly giggled at her thoughts. Vaugh kicked her signaling her to 'shut up' and went back to sleep.

"Don't worry Vaugh, we're safe now. I won't let them tear us apart." Tessa softly whispered to her sister. Sure she might not act like a 'big sister' but she'll protect Vaugh from anyone. One last look over at her sister she finally found herself going into dream-land.

In a long time, both girls finally got a good sleep.


End file.
